Bloody Witch
by Heart Breaker-Scarheart
Summary: When Hansel and Gretel meet a girl with a secret like no other. Will the unthinkable happen? Rated M for later reasons. Please review on what you think of it.
1. Meeting

Being 18 was a little rough for me. Especially since my parents were killed when I was 8 protecting me from a witch. I hid in the cellar so the witch never found me. And another thing is being a witch hunter at my age is even worse. I will always remember the look on the witches face when I cut her head off. After that I couldn't help it anymore, and I started killing witches as a living. Pretty swell hu? Well I got a message from Andrew Malcock the mayor of Abots Bridge. The place really wasn't a bridge,but it was close to one. I was on my way there right now on my only and favorite horse Midnight. With Nightmare my pet wolf trotting along. Plus a little wagon full of my stuff I would need. The ride was tiresome,but money does not come easy. By the time I got there the town was quiet with everybody either at home or at the bar. The only things I could here were the horses and my chain jingling. I went straight to the mayors office/house with my hat low over my eyes. People in this town knew who I was,and reputation always got the best of me. I got there with no problem at all thankfully.

I slipped of my horse with great caution. Because if my horse stamped the ground ,as he usually did, the people would just gush out of the houses to see who was here. I managed to get in the mayors office before my horse did so,and as I predicted people came gushing out. I went up the newly carpeted stairs as quietly as possible. I came close to opening the door when I heard talking from the inside the room. "We can't work with a teenager. She'll screw things up. She'll screw us up!" I have worked with a few people,and every time there response was something like this. But in the end they said sorry for judging me before they got to know me. I decided to give them a fright or a scare for first greetings. I knew my way around here, and also knew there were many hidden doors. I went through one of those hidden doors and ended up in the room next to the office. I closed the door quietly and sat down. It wasn't long before the mayor came in with the two guests. The mayor wasn't the least bit surprised,but on the other hand the two guests were. "Let me introduce you to your colleague Alexis Cage meet Hansel and Gretel."


	2. Challenge

Alexi's POV

I stood and bowed at my name. As I stood back up to look at their faces it was quit funny. They stared at me for a few seconds before nodding their heads. Andrew suddenly spoke up saying."Please don't fight,I beg of you two"Looking directly at Gretel.

"How do I know we can trust her?" She asked Andrew. But before he could say a word.

"You can trust me it's just up to you if you want to or not." I hated it when people asked that question. Especially if they asked it right in front of me. She looked me over with cat like eyes. On the other hand Hansel hadn't said a word according to my brain. At that point my bangs fell into my face again. I flicked them out of my face making my hat kind of tilt.

Gretel's POV

I looked her over carefully taking in every detail from eye color to the creases of her coat. She didn't look witch like ,but you could never know. I glanced at Hansel and he looked dazed. I couldn't believe he already fell for an eighteen year old even thought all we know about her is her name. At this point she flicked her hair out of her eyes.

Hansel's POV

I couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful with her green eyes sparkling. She didn't have much on as in clothing, well that I could see. Her coat like dress covered everything her sleeves were almost stick to her. But the rest was perfect. I could feel myself slowly falling for her.

Alexi's POV

"So are we done here?" I asked as I stood up. Gretel smiled at me,shook my hand,and said ,"Yes we are." I felt very happy about the fact she took me on. In a match of steal the flag. Mine was red hers was black. You would think that having such a bright colored flag would be bad ,but it just draws the prey nearer. I took my coat and hat off. Then the match began. I stayed around my flag never losing sight of it. Not soon after did she show up. She was not expecting me as when I ran into her she was astonished. I like the element of surprise. I didn't know Hansel was in this too,but I found out soon enough. I had her pined down while Andrew counted to three. Not knowing Hansel was there. He came over quiet enough for me not to here me,and in these parts of the woods that was a hard task.

He grabbed me around my waist and pulled me of. I used my own weight to throw him on the floor as he picked me up. He hit the floor with a thud. I jabbed him in the stomach with my elbow after that I smacked his face with the top of my fist nocking him out instantly. I was quick on this part ,but I managed. I grabbed her around her waist,picking her up,and throwing her on the ground. I held her down with no problem. As soon as Andrew got to three I let her go. At this point Hansel was just waking up.

I stood up and patted off the grass. I held out a hand for her to grab ,and she grabbed it with grate appreciation. I looked over to Hansel to make sure he was ok and looked back to Gretel."I underestimated you." She said while smirking. 

Back at the office.

After we got back Hansel asked Gretel ,"Shouldn't we introduce her to the others?" I knew they had companians ,but I didn't know who. "Ya sure you go on ahead I got to tell Andrew about our agreament." Hansel nodded and said," Shall we go?" He asked opening the door for me. He led me to a big cabin in the woods. I felt skeptical at first,but then I knew I could trust him. So I went along. When he opened the door there was a guy with a troll inside cleaning up. I with my other side loved trolls. I was well a werewolf sadly. Trolls served us and witchs with vampires on the side. As soon as I stepped in the troll turned his head along with the other guy. The troll with the instincts to bow to all witches,vampires,and werewolves did so immediately. Hansel had a strange look on his face."Edward I told you not to bow already days ago. What makes you do it now?" He then looked up and said ," The girl." After that he bowed back down. I didn't move when Hansel looked at me and backed away. I sighed and turned into form my fur was black with my tail the same color. I glanced at Hansel for a few seconds and turned back. He didn't say anything at first. Everything was quiet when finally I broke the silence."I am a werewolf if you cant see that. I don't eat humans. I never did. And the reason I started my witch hunting is because they took something from me and I want to get it back."

Hansel looked skeptical before saying,"I still trust you." He came towards me and gave me a pat on the back. " I was just a little surpised." I nodded and brushed his hand off my shouder. As I did so I nodded at the troll and he stood.

Hansel's POV

I was surprised beyond belief ,but I didn't care. She was beautiful. I shook my head a little before saying," This is Edward", I motioned to the Edward. "And Ben," I said motioning toward Ben. Alexis nodded at him in greeting. I could tell he was probably hoping to get the room net to Alexis's. "Nice to finally meet you Alexis." Ben said with most delight. Then he grabbed a book from the shelf,and Splatted it open on the show her pictures and killings. I looked at Ben with the angriest look I could muster. He didn't care I could tell,but I cared.


	3. Don't run

Alexis's POV

I looked at the book with pictures and articles of the witches I've killed. I walked slowly over towards him ,and flipped a page. I looked up and asked," When did you start this?" He looked surprised by my question a little too surprised. "Well about ten years or so. I've been hoping with all my heart that you were the partner they were talking about. And my wishes have come true!" I smiled and nodded slowly,this was definitely a boy trapped in a mans body. "May, I ask you a question?"

"You already did so I don't think another will hurt."Actually it did hurt.

"I was hoping you could clear my head about something. When they said you were little did your parents really die protecting you?"

I couldn't help but freeze. This question was asked of me more then once , but I was never able to answer. I could tell by the look in Edwards eyes my eyes had turned purple. I didn't answer , I didn't even look at him before I left the big house with no hesitation. Whenever someone would push to get an answer I always came close to killing that person.I ran to a small house far away. This little hut is where I stayed at when I came here. I was happy to see Nightmare and Midnight already there. I knew Hansel was not far behind me. But that was the least of my worries. I was just afraid he would fall into one of the traps I set for witchs.

Hansel's POV

I knew he would ask that question. That stupid guy. I watched as she ran swiftly and quickly with no problem. I ran after her with more difficulty then I thought I would. I finally got close enough to see her pet her horse before being laced up into the air.I couldn't help,but yell just a bit. She turned around immediately to see what happened. She wasn't very quick to come see what she caught. But when she got over she looked up. "Having fun up there?" She asked me with a little smirk on her face. I sighed and said," You know I didn't mean to come up here so will you let me down please."

"Ok I'll let you down." She said. And walked over to that wagon of hers pulling the cover off by the corner. I didn't like what I saw one bit. " You're not gonna shoot me down are you?" I asked from above.

"Well how else am I supposed to get you down. I designed it to keep witches up there. I didn't design it so if you get caught in it I could let you down." She said this with a smirk on the edge of her lip the entire time.

I sighed knowing the truth. I was a witch.


	4. HelpFight

Alexis's** POV**

I like it when people have that look on there faces after I pull out my gun. I aimed at the rope about ten to twenty feet above his foot. I heard him say," You mind hurrying up?" from above. I smiled and fired going straight through the rope at first shot. He fell to the ground with a thump and a little grunt.

**Hansel's POV **

I've fallen out of more trees then one can imagine, but this one really hurt. She came over right after I hit the ground looking kinda worried about me. Which kinda made me feel good. "You ok?" she asked as she pushed back a clump of lightning blue hair out her face. "Ya I think I'll be ok."

"Are you sure?" she asked me looking alarmed. I sat up with her help to see a gash across my chest probably made by a branch.

"Here Midnight..." were the last words I heard from her before I passed out.

**Alexis's POV**

I panicked a little when I realised he had passed out. Me ,being fully aware, that once someone passes out from a gash or a cut you need to get them to help immediately. I got Midnight and Nightmare to help me take him to the stream.

**At the stream behind my hut/house**

**Alexis's POV**

I got him next to the stream and washed out his wound making sure not to rub too hard. After I got his gash cleaned I bandaged it with a little help from my powers I put some ointment on his wound. After that I put him on my bed and went to go find Gretel.

**At the village**

I found her within seconds at the mayors office. She looked up as I walked in to the room. "Hey" she said I nodded in response after I did so I told her about what happened to her brother. She was very calm oddly enough. "Is he still out?" She asked me after I finished telling her what happened. I nodded in response with much hesitation knowing full well I left him there with my wolf and horse to protect him.

**Gretel's POV**

I felt very happy to know my brother was ok. "So...Should we go see him?" She asked me. I nodded and we were off.

**Hansel's POV**

I woke up in a cabin, on a bed,and with no shirt on. I propped myself up with my elbow, and looked toward the light that was coming through the door. I noticed a silhouette after a while, and when my eyes adjusted to the light I realised it was non-other then my sister. St this point my head started to hurt like no other headache I've felt. She walked over and told me what happened. "Where's Alexis?"

"Oh I think she's hunting for deer or something."

I knew about the area around here, and by that I knew deer did not come here._'I really hope she'll be ok.'_

**Alexis's POV**

I walked through the forest with my pet wolf looking for a little mischief. As I walked I could feel a pair of eyes on me watching my every step. I was pretty sure on who those eyes belonged to. I turned around scanning the trees for anything that didn't belong. I saw it within seconds. As I started to walk toward the witch; she started to get nervous. She moved toward her broom braking the branch she was standing on as she did so. As she fell to a few branches lower I took the time to run over thankfully. I didn't pause to see where to put my foot or where to grab. I just climbed. I let my claws come out to make climbing easier. Right before she took off I snagged a claw on the end of her broom. '_I'm not going to let you go unless there is no other choice.' _She turned around a few seconds later to see if i made it or not and I did. She scowled at me, and took out her wand ready to shoot me, but I knew it wouldn't work. She did as I thought she would, but I lunged at her as she shot.**_  
_**

Knocking her off her broom, and landing in a tree. We slid down the tree with much grappling. Right before we hit the ground she kicked me away causing me to hit a tree behind me. She got up and tried to run while I was still on the ground after we fell.


	5. Fight

**Still Alexis's POV**

Man this witch might have been an old fart, but she was good. I landed on my feet perfectly managing to miss a large branch in the process. Nightmare charged at the witch as I thought of a way to trap her. Nightmare ran and toppled the witch over as she attempted to go for her wand. As Nightmare kept the witch occupied I pulled out a net gun. I called on Nightmare so she would get out of the way, and fired. I hit at first try. I unhooked the handle that held all three ends of the net, and ran over the the tree I fell out of. Threw the hook onto the closest branch i could see, that wasn't broken. I swung back to me to grab, and pull that old fart of a witch into the air. I stuck the hook into the ground to hold her without actually holding onto the hook. I cut her head off to make sure she wouldn't be any trouble on the way back to the cottage.

**Hansel's POV**

It was already night fall, but Alexis still didn't come back. _'I hope she's ok. I know she is a capable woman, but still it's been a while.' _I looked out of the cottage window wondering when she'd be back. I must have been staring out the window for a while because after a while I noticed a shadow coming my way. When the shadow got closer I relaxed realizing it was Alexis.

**Alexis's POV**

I dragged the witches body on a wooden board while Nightmare carried the witches head. She switched between dragging her head, and carrying it , _it being too heavy for the poor creature._ By the time we reached the said cottage I was a little cautious on knocking on the door. I was prepared for something to happen, and I'm glad I was because. Right when the door was fully opened arrows shot at me from more than one direction.


End file.
